The School Days
by Heero1203
Summary: Has some cursing .Yes its short ,but anyway read and review and the romance stuff doesnt start till the later parts and if there are any mistakes just say so and ill fix them(Hey i wrote this at 3:22 am . )


Okay i got side tracked again and wrote this a simple yet plain romance and A Realization part 2 is about 4/5 done and trust me its going to be about 75 kb and if thats not long i dont know what is. Someone once wrote in the review that i made lots of mistake and when did this story take place so im saying it now this is a fan fiction not real made up , thats right never occured in the anime . Okay the usual i do not own Gundam wing so do not sue me and no stealing if you want to borrow just ask in the review.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Releena Darlian please stand up" Asked a very timid and funny looking teacher with glasses."Okay Miss Snoblikeme (Just read it snob like me without stopping)"said a small Releena that looked about 8 (years old if your dumb enough to thimk that she could be ten feet or inches ). Miss Snoblikeme stood up and motioned toward someone standing in the doorway .  
  
A few seconds later a small boy looking about 9 or so came through the door ." Class say hello to Heero Yuy he just came here from the colonies " said the highly hyper teacher that drank out of a 5 liter cup of soda (Another note in my school we had a teacher who was addicted to soda , yeah you read right soda everytime we saw her for classes she was drinking out of a cup of soda )"Okay Heero were going to seat you next to that girl thats standing up" said a jumping up and down teacher .Heero just walked to his seat sat down and said nothing ."Ok children were going to watch a tape our little Billy Archassfagget brougth in .Billy stood up and went in to the front of a class pressed a button on the wall and instead of chalkboards appeared giant big screen tv's .He took out a disc and put it in a little opening the title ran "The Archassfagget's trip to the land of Big Gay Looking Guys in Costumes .A kid in the back of the classroom who was called Carlee Idontgiveashit yelled out "Now everyone knows your a fagget ass pussy boy " Billy broke down into tears .Heero being amused by the situation got up with a grin took out a PP7 with a silencer and shot Billy right between the eyes he died slowly and before anyone could react Heero sat down put away his gun and acted like nothing had happend.  
  
"Oh my God "yelled the teacher as she ran out of the room to call 911 but when she got there she forgot the number.Heero not even striken about what he has done looked straight forward until he had a feeling that someone was wachting him he turned his head and saw Releena looking straight at him and said"How could you do that ".  
  
"Well i just did "said Heero.  
"Well im going to tell on you and your going to get into trouble and ill get another gold star "said Releena.  
"Okay girl ill put this with as little bad words as possible okay"said Heero , he cleared his throat and said" I swear you tell anyone i will fucking cut your legs burn your tounge break your fucking bicthin arms and shot up your fucking greive stricken ass okay " said a very wide smiling Heero.Releena upon hearing this tried to hide in her seat and for the next few days avoided him ...............  
  
  
4 years later   
  
" Man i dont believe that its that end i meab we finished school we aint going to see any of the people probably ever again " said Carlee while smoking a blunt in the hallway .He passed it to Heero who finished it off. "Well at least we wont see so many faggets anymore "said Heero .Over the years Heero changed he wasn't a small boy he was a good 5'9" and wore jeans and Korn t-shirt and glasses . Suddenly they heard a scream of girls and thats what caught their attention. Looking over they saw them staring and talking about something .Heero went over and saw it was the Prom for the eigth graders ."Oh" said Heero a little scared ." Man whats up with you " asked a suspicious Carlee ."You dont remember last year dance the day before , being trampled by 200 girls trying to get me to be their date ".  
  
"Oh shit man hide" they both looked to their right and saw a stampede of girls running towards them .They both ran into the boys bathroom ,the one place they could be safe ."Shit Classes dont start for an hour what are we going to do just stay here we got to get out" said Carlee feeling like he was in a cage .  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for making it short but i ran out of ideas on what to write so if you have any put them in the review please.  
  
I want to thank everyone who supported me and encouraged me to write .So to the hate mail writers "FUCK YOU" pardon my french and Liz thanks for reading . So im going to continue this when i finish A Raelization Parts 2-12 so see ya soon .Peace !  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
